La légende de Hachishakusama
by Lyrialoli
Summary: UA - Avez vous déjà entendu parler de Hachishakusama ou la femme de Huit pieds de haut ? Non... Eh ben cette histoire va tout vous expliquer... après tout c'est mon histoire... - HPDM


Titre : La légende de Hachishakusama

Genre : Surnaturel, Halloween, Horreur

Couple : Harry x Draco,

Rating : M

Résumé : Avez vous déjà entendu parler de Hachishakusama ou la femme de Huit pieds de haut ? Non... Eh ben cette histoire va tout vous expliquer... après tout c'est mon histoire...

* * *

Avez vous déjà entendu parler de Hachishakusama ou la femme de Huit pieds de haut ? Non... Eh ben cette histoire va tout vous expliquer... après tout c'est mon histoire...

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Mes grands parents vivaient au Japon. Chaque été, mes parents m'emmenaient les voir pendant les grandes vacances. Ils vivaient dans un petit village et avaient un jardin gigantesque,.J'y adorais y jouer, même si je n'y avais pas d'amis, ne comprenant pas un mot japonais à par peut être 'Moshimoshi'' qui signifie ''bonjour'' et ''Dōmo arigatō'' qui voulait dire '' merci beaucoup '', ce n'était clairement pas avec le peu de chose que je savais dire que j'allais pouvoir parler au autres enfants.

Comme j'étais leur seul petit fils, ils me gâtaient énormément. Chaque année, mes grands parents me fessaient mes plats préférés et ils m'offraient toujours de nouveaux jouer, ils avaient même aménager une chambre rien que pour moi juste à coté de leur chambre. Malheureusement l'été de mes 8 ans était la dernière fois que je les vu...

Comme d'habitude, mes parents avaient réserver un vol pour le Japon, des mois en avances. Et une fois arrivait, nous avons conduit directement de l'aéroport jusqu'à chez mes grands parents. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, mes grands parents nous ont accueillit les bras chargés de petits cadeaux pour moi. Il étaient heureux de me voir et comme je les dis plus tôt, ils me gâtaient vraiment beaucoup.

Mes parents partirent quelques jours plus tard en me laissant seul avec mes grands parents afin de passer un peu de bon temps dans une autre partie du Japon en amoureux.

Fallait dire que je n'étais pas un enfant tout les jours facile à l'époque. Ils avaient bien le droit à avoir un petit moment rien que à deux. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas trop aimer que Papa et Père s'en aillent sans moi, mais Grand mère Narcissa et Grand père Lucius m'avaient vite fait oublier que mes parents étaient partit, en me fessant visiter le village.

Un jour, alors que je jouais dans le jardin avec le chien de mes grands parents, Anzu ça signifiant abricot en japonais. Comme s'était un jour de soleil très chaud, je m'installais sous le jeune cerisier que mon grand père avait planter pour moi, à ma naissance. Le chien lui était rentrer à la maison, sûrement fatigué et assoiffé d'avoir trop courut.

J'en avait profité pour m'allonger dans l'herbe et regardais les nuages essayant de trouver ce que pouvait représenter les nuages, c'était un jeu que je fessait petit avec mes deux papa. Ça m'a permettait d'apprendre à dire des mots et à bien les prononcer.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange...

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je n'arrivais pas à discerner l'endroit d'où ça venait.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

On aurait dit que quelqu'un fessait se bruit avec sa bouche en prononçant chaque ''Pô'' très distinctement, la voix semblait grave sans être totalement masculine.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

J'ai regardé au alentour pour trouver la source du bruit quand j'ai soudainement vu quelque chose qui dépassait des haies qui étaient autour du jardin. C'était un chapeau... le genre de chapeau traditionnel japonais.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Le chapeau n'avait pas l'air d'être sur les haies, mais juste derrière. Et c'est de là que provenait le son.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Puis le chapeau s'est mit à bouger, comme si quelqu'un était entrain de le porter... Le chapeau s'est arrêté juste à l'endroit où il y avait une petite fente entre deux haies. Et là, j'ai pu voir un visage apparaître.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

C'était une femme. Je ne comprenais pas, comment c'était possible car les haies fessait bien plus 2m50 de haut. J'étais impressionner par la taille de cette femme et je me suis demander si elle portait des talons ou des échasses plutôt.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'est simplement éloignée et l'étrange bruit avec elle.

Plus fasciné que apeuré, je me suis levé et suis rentré à la maison. Mes grands parents étaient dans la cuisine entrain de boire le thé, mon grand père entrain de lire le journal local et ma grand mère entrain de tricoter une petite paire de chaussons pour nouveau né.

Mes pères avaient prit la décision de avoir un second enfant alors comme pour moi, ils avaient prit une mère porteuse sauf que contrairement à moi, ma petite sœur allait ressembler à Papa. Moi, je suis le portrait craché de Père, j'ai hérité de ses cheveux blonds clair fin et de ses yeux très clair. J'aurais préféré avoir les yeux vert de papa personnellement.

Je me suis assis sagement à table avec eux et ma grand mère m'a préparé un jus d'orange frais et des dorayaki. (= deux pâtes en forme de pancake, faites en kasutera, enveloppant une garniture de pâte de haricot rouge.)

Après un moment, j'ai dit à mes grands parents ce que j'avais vu. Ils n'écoutaient que d'un oreille ce que je leurs racontais jusqu'à que je mentionne le son distinctif.

« - Elle faisait un bruit comme ''Pow... Pow...'' »

Je n'ai rien eut le temps d'ajouter que Grand père Lucius lâchait son journal, la mine horrifié, tandis que Grand mère Narcissa me fixait comme si je venais de lui dire que j'aillais mourir. Les traits si doux de Grand père se sont durcis et il m'a attrapé fortement par le bras.

« - C'est très important, » a t – il dit d'une voix profonde. « tu dois être précise, elle était grande comment ? »

« - Elle dépassait les haies autour du jardin. » ai je répondu en commençant à avoir peur.

Mon grand père me posa encore plusieurs questions, la concernant, je tentais de répondre le mieux possible à ses questions, ensuite il courut dans son bureau pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un postiche, dans la main et ses clés de voitures dans l'autre.

« - Je dois aller quelques part rapidement, tu reste ici avec lui. Surtout ne le lâche pas une seconde du regard ! »

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Grand père ? » ai je commencé à pleurer.

Il m'a regardé avec une immense tristesse dans les yeux et m'a dit.

« - Tu as été marqué par Hachishakusama.. »

Après ça, il s'est précipité en dehors de la maison, il est monté dans sa Lamborghini Aventador Cabriolet et a démarré en trombe. Je me suis alors tourné vers ma grand mère avec prudence.

« - Grand mère... c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton grand père va réglé ça. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiétais. » fit elle la voix tremblante.

En attendant que Grand père Lucius rentre, Grand mère Narcissa m'a expliquer ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle m'a avoué que quelques chose de très dangereux hantait les environs et que on l'appelait ''Hachishakusama'', ce qui voulait dire '' huit pied de haut ''.

Elle prenait l'apparence d'une femme très grande et on pouvait la reconnaître à sa façon de répété ''Pô'' d'une voix très grave presque masculine. Son apparence pouvait apparemment différer selon la personne qui l'a regardé. Hachishakusama n'attaquait que les enfants et ne s'embarrassait pas de proies adultes. Cela s'expliquait sûrement par le fait que les enfants dépendaient encore de membres de la famille plus âgés et comme Hachishakusama avait la capacité d' imiter des voix afin d'attirer ses victimes.

Lorsque mon grand père est revenu deux heures plus tard, il était accompagné par un jeune femme, elle s'est présentée en disant que elle s'appelait Lyria et elle m'a tendu un talisman de protection en me disant de le garder sur moi et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Puis elle est montée avec mon grand père à l'étage, me laissant encore une fois seul avec ma grand mère.

J'avais besoin d'aller au toilette, alors ma grand mère m'a suivit jusqu'au toilette et m'a empêcher de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je commençais sérieusement à être terrifié par ce qui se passer.

Après un long moment, Grand père et Lyria m'ont fait monter à l'étage et m'ont emmené jusqu'à dans ma chambre. Les fenêtres étaient cacher par du papier journal, il y avait dessus écrit avec de la peinture noir des mots en Kanji, j'en déduis alors que c'était pour empêcher à Hachishakusama de rentrer dans la chambre. Il y avait aussi des petits bols remplis de sel au quatre coins de ma chambre et une statue Bouddha plaçait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi un seau bleu.

« - Et a quoi sert le seau, grand père ? »

« - C'est au cas ou, tu dois aller au toilette. » répliqua t il.

Lyria m'a fait m'asseoir sur le lit et m'a dit que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

« - Il faut que tu m'écoute attentivement, il faut absolument que tu reste ici. Tu ne dois sortir sous aucun prétexte. Pas avant qu'il ne soit 7h. Tes grands parents ne viendront pas te parler, ni qui que se soit, d'accord ? Tes papa vont être mis au courant tout de suite, il faut donc pas t'inquiétai. »

La douce voix de Lyria était tellement alarmante que malgré mon jeune age, je sentis que j'allais passer un horrible nuit.

« - Il faut que tu suives les instructions de Lyria à la lettre, Scorpius. Ne lâche surtout pas le talisman et si tu as trop peur prie Bouddha. Et il faut que tu fermes à clé derrière nous. »

Ils sont alors sorti dans le couloir, Grand mère Narcissa rentra un instant dans la chambre et me prit dans ses maigres bras. Elle me serra aussi fort, qu'elle pu. Grand père perdit aussitôt son air strict et se joignit au câlin.

« - Scorpius, n'ouvre surtout pas la porte, ni la fenêtre. » murmura Grand père avant de forcer Grand mère à le suivre.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, j'ai fermé à clé. J'ai allumé la télé, sans vraiment le vouloir, mes pensées étaient toute dirigés vers elle.

Je n'avais certes que 8 ans, mais pourtant je savais pertinemment que elle allait pas me laisser la nuit tranquille. Je regarda ma chambre plus en détail, mes jouets avaient été fermé dans mon armoire, Grand mère avait fait un plateau repas pour moi, il y avait des Takoyakis, des Onigiris, des Dango (= une boulette japonaise sucrée faite de _mochiko _(farine de riz) généralement servie en brochette.)et des Mochi. Je pris un Onigiri afin de me donner du courage et je m'endormis sur le lit, l'inquiétude m'ayant complètement fatigué.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Je me suis réveillé un tout petit peu après 1h du matin, à cause du bruit que j'avais entendu sur la fenêtre. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et mon cœur s'était mit à tripler sa vitesse normal. J'ai tenté de me calmer en me persuadant que s'était un simple claquement de branche contre la fenêtre.

J'ai alors augmenté le son de la télé afin de plus pouvoir entendre quoi que se soit à par le dessin animé. Après quelques minutes les claquements contre la fenêtre s'arrêtèrent.

C'est à se moment là, que j'ai entendu mon grand père.

« - Est ce que tout va bien là dedans ? Si tu as peur, tu n'es pas obliger de rester tout seul dans cette pièce. Je peux entrer et te tenir compagnie, si tu veux ? »

J'en sourit et me dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte, je me rappela les paroles de Lyria et de Grand père avant que je ne ferme la porte. Ils avaient été très clair en disant que il ne viendrait pas me voir, alors pourquoi il changeait brusquement d'avis ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais, ouvre la porte. Dépêche toi ! » s'énerva t il.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon regard se dirigea vers le sel à coté de la porte. Je me figea, le sel devenait petit à petit noir charbon.

Je me suis aussi vite que possible éloigné de la porte. Je me suis mis à genou devant la statue de Bouddha et j'ai commencé à prier en serrant le talisman de toute mes force pour qu'on me sauve de cette chose. Puis j'entendis de nouveau cet horrible son.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Les frapements contre la vitre ont reprit..

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« - Pô...Pô... Pô... Pô... »

J'étais submerger par la peur et j'ai passer le reste de la soirée à me balancer d'avant en arrière afin de ne pas ouvrir la porte pour la supplier d'arrêter.

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC.

« - Pô...Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Lorsque je regarda ma montre, elle indiquait 7h et pourtant je sentais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas vrai. Hachishakusama y était sûrement pour quelques choses. Alors j'allumais la télé enfin de savoir l'heure, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, elle était dans la télé. Elle avait prit la place du présentateur télé et me fixait en continuant son Pô qui allait finir par me rendre fou.

Heureusement lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, elle arrêta des frappements et à faire son son. À 7h, l'alarme que avait posé Lyria sonna. Elle l'avait poser dans un coin de la chambre, il n'affichait pas l'heure, mais il permettait de m'indiquait quand j'allais pouvoir sortir.

J'ai prudemment ouvert la porte et Grand mère Narcissa et Lyria m'attendaient juste devant.

« - Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien. Que tu sois toujours en vie. »

Lorsque je suis descendu, je fus surpris que mes deux pères étaient dans la cuisine avec Grand père Lucius. Papa me prit immédiatement dans ses bras soulager.

« - Tu vas bien mon grand ? »

Je hocha simplement la tête ayant presque pas dormi de la nuit. Père me caressa doucement mes cheveux blond identique au sien, en me murmurant que j'avais été très courageux et que il était fier de moi.

« - Dépêchez vous, il faut y aller maintenant. »

Nous sommes sorti de la maison pour tomber sur un gros vanne qui attendait juste devant la maison. Plusieurs hommes du village étaient déjà dans le vanne. Ils m'ont prit et placé au milieu, Lyria prit la place du conducteur et démarra en trombe. Mes parents et mes grands parents prirent une autre voiture et nous suivirent calmement.

Le passager à coté de Lyria lui fit un sourire triste et lui adressa un bonjour malgré son fort accent japonais.

« - Scorpius, écoute il faut que tu baisse la tête et que tu fermes les yeux. Nous ne pouvons pas la voir, ni l'entendre mais toi, oui. »

Je me mis en position comme il me l'avait demander.

La voiture n'allait pas très vite, on devait aller à 20 ou 30km par heure au grand max. Après un moment, Lyria a dit que le pire restait à venir, Hachishakusama n'allait pas me laisser partir aussi facilement. Et elle commençait à murmurait des prières en japonais. C'est à ce moment là, que la voix a recommencé pour mon plus grand malheur.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Comme le soir précédent, j'ai serais le talisman à me faire mal. J'ai gardé la tête baisser, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder.

J'ai vu se qui me semblait être une longue robe blanche volait au vent. Elle bougeait aussi vite que le vanne. Ses longs cheveux noir ne couvraient même plus son visage. Elle avait les yeux noir vide et le sourire était anormalement souriant, son sourire n'avait rien d'humain.

Elle commença à donner des petits coups sur chaque vitre du vanne, tout en continuant de faire son horrible sons plus fort.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Les hommes dans le vanne eurent l'air surpris, certes ils ne pouvaient ni la voir ni l'entendre, mais ils entendaient très clairement les frappements contre les vitres. Lyria s'est mit à prier de plus en plus fort.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

CLAC CLAC CLAC.

La tension à l'intérieur du vanne était insupportable. Après un moment, les frappements s'arrêtèrent et la voix disparut. Lyria s'est retourné et nous a dit qu'elle pensait qu'on serait en sécurité maintenant. Tous le monde dans le vanne soupira de soulagement. Lyria stoppa le vanne sur le bord de la route et les hommes descendirent.

On me mirent dans la voiture avec mes grands parents et mes pères. Ils m'ont prit dans leurs bras, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Grand père Lucius salua les hommes qui retournèrent dans le vanne. Lyria est venue me voir et m'a demander de lui monter le talisman. Lorsque je lui donna, je vis qu'il était devenu aussi noir que le sel dans ma chambre ce matin.

« - Tous ira bien, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter en revanche, Scorpius ne pourra plus venir au Japon. Je suis désolé, mais Hachishakusama risque de s'en reprendre à lui, si il revient un jour. »

Elle me donna néanmoins un autre talisman pour être certain. Après ça, Grand père Lucius nous a conduit à l'aéroport et nous sommes monté dans le premier avion pour l'Angleterre. Mes parents n'ont semblé se soulager que lorsque l'avion avait décollé et Père pu enfin me raconter ce qu'il savait sur elle.

Apparemment lorsque il était enfant, un des ses amis avait été dans la même situation que moi et avait disparu le soir même. Il a ensuite dit que de nombreuses personnes avaient survécu, mais que comme moi, ils ne pouvaient plus mettre un pied au Japon. Il m'a dit que Lyria et tous les hommes dans le vanne fessaient partie de ma famille et que ils avaient été placé autour de moi, afin de distraire Hachishakusama.

J'étais vraiment heureux de rentrer chez moi.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Tout cela, c'est passer y a plus de 10 ans. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds. Lorsque mes pères allaient rendre visite à mes grands-parents, j'allais chez mon oncle Ron et tante Hermione. Je m'entendais super bien avec leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo. Ma petite sœur Lily accompagnait Papa et Père au Japon, trop petite pour la laisser à quelqu'un d'autres, même si ils étaient beaucoup plus vigilant avec elle.

Ça serait mentir que de dire que je ne voulais pas revoir mes grands parents, malheureusement ils étaient trop âgés pour venir en Angleterre alors j'ai du me contenter de les appeler.

Au fur à mesure de années, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était que mon imagination d'enfant et la superstition de ma famille, mais il y a pas longtemps quelques chose de vraiment perturbant s'est passé et à remis en cause tout ce qui s'était passer.

Mon grand père est mort, i ans. Même si il était malade, il m'a formellement interdit à venir le voir. Et il a laissé des instructions strictes dans son testament, disant que je devais en aucun cas venir à ses obsèques. Ça m'a beaucoup blessé, je dois l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus bizarre.

Ma grands-mère m'a appelé, il y a quelques jours de cela et m'a annoncer qu'elle avait un cancer. Elle m'a dit que je lui manqué terriblement et qu'elle voulait me voir avant qu'elle ne meurt.

« - Es- tu sur Grand mère ? Ce n'est plus dangereux ? »

« - Ça fait des années, que tout ça s'est dérouler. Ce n'est plus important. Tu es grand maintenant. Je suis sur que ça ne posera pas de problème. »

« - Mais... mais qu'est ce va se passer si cette chose me retrouve ? »

Pendant un instant, il n'y a eut aucune réponse, n'y aucun bruit derrière la ligne. Puis j'ai entendu une voix grave s'élever du combiné.

« - Pô... Pô... Pô... Pô... »

Fin

* * *

information de l'auteur:

Alors voici l'histoire que je vous ai laisser choisir, merci à Rosalisekiss pour ton idée. j'espère que l'histoire va te plaire. joyeux Halloween. A bientôt

Rosalisekiss : Salut, est ce que pour l'histoir que tu vas inventée tu peux faire sur une creepypasta, si tu ne connais pas n'hésita pas à me dire je t,expliquerais. bisous à bientôt

Lyrialoli. ^^


End file.
